Guilty By Design
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: In a new world, Marianas Trench's music is banne for the reason of being who they are.   Warning: Marianas Trench is a bit OOC.
1. Prologue

A completely different world than ours exists, all because of one band's music being destroyed.

But.. the band lived on for a rare genetic purpose. There was a magical evil lurking and it kept attacking people, threatening to take over a poor soul and attack the pure hearts .

The evil took over a young woman, who banned the band from ever performing, or essentially speaking of themselves. They refused.

Their fans were told the band had died, and their music was being put into 'storage' in their time.

The woman essentially took the punk band's music away.

The whole band suddenly just dissappeared. it was as if the band never existed.

The woman loved the band before the control, and the evil lets her free shortly after the band is seemly all gone, but the evil turns into a man, and suspects a rebel group, Masterpiece. They're all nicknamed after lyrics from MT songs.

the band was Marianas Trench. , but long ago, before the band members were born, Four men stood against the evil.

Jared Ramsay, Mitchell Webb, Andrew Casselman, and Marshall Ayley.

The names were of some siginifance in those days. Jared could make ice with his hands, or freeze with his blue eyes. Mitchell had a earth power, useful to the others. Andrew could create fire instantenously. Marshall could make a storm if he wanted to, with Jared's help. They captured the evil in the tornadic structure, but the evil was released. Jared, Andrew, and Mitchell , and Marshall were all direct ancestors of similarly named ancestors. The powers were passed on not to appear until a needed time.

The world has become a dysoptia since Mt was abolished. Crime has been eradicated except for the rebels, and they are set on finding the cure to the permanent slumber of the bandmembers, and have found the cure , but the bandmembers and the misfits have to work together, and train , because the evil has captured the woman, who knew each band member, especially one, very closely, and is using her to bait the members.


	2. Code RWCA  Chapter One

As she searched and searched, she found the locked door covered with vines.

Elena.

"Acadia! we need a key to get in . " The leader said to the girl.

"Oh come on Celeb Status. You are lucky you never lost your sister. " Acadia said to the older man in front of her. They all had names , they never used their real names . No one knew of Acadia's name. She'd arrived with the spell to find the secret hidden magically locked spot.

"Primetime, over to the other side of the door. We have the key spell in hand. We were given magic, each bit from the songs. The latin on the door.. it translates to Marianas lyrics. It says I Remain Unknown. " Celeb Status bit his lip.

"Alibi! " Acadia said. "Alibi must have been here. He must to have been. We lost him near here. We need Alibi to read this. Our spells only work if we have everyone."

Celeb Status looked at Acadia. She had become sort of a female co-leader. He knew they had to get into the door and get the cure back. "Feeling Small and Fix Me are here. They're ready to do anything. They have an insider spy with them, the inscription on their side is from Say Anything. We may have found where they hid the bandmembers! Code RWCA in effect. Bandmembers have been possibly found"

RWCA was a rare code. They used it every time, it was all of the bandmembers initials.

The man chucked from beneath his cloak. "You think you can save them ? You have to find the cure. When they wake up, they won't remember who they are unless the curing spell is said. Colton, you need to pay attention to your members."

Acadia looked puzzled, "No y-you only told Primetime. She doesn't know your full name Celeb Status! "

Celeb Status looked at Acadia. "Get the secret place secured. Get Fix Me and Feeling Small inside . Fix Me knows the cure. ""

Fix Me was the youngest of them all. She was born not knowing her father, she barely knew her mother even.

"Okay, all of us sneak in. They have guards who will shoot on sight of you. Fix Me, use your flirt skills. ATM, go and get the female guards distracted. Cross My Heart procedure. One of you goes in the open, the other sneaks around the corner being the other." Celeb Status stayed looking at the man.

"So , Colton. Guess the old magic wore off? Guess your dad is unknown? right? I can tell you if you just get the whole of the rebels disbanded. " The man smirked. His cloak was red as blood, with a symbolism on the back.

"David. Your band always had a rivalry with MT. It was no surprise all of her guards and head staff are musical rivals to MT. Help us out just this once. " Celeb status crossed his arms.

Fix Me ran out holding something in her hand. "I found this CD locked in a cupboard. Its the Say Anything single CD! Say Anything has to be played to get them awake! The guard told me while he was being flirted with that he hated his job. Jacob is a guard! They chose them all because of the MT rivalrys they assumably had, but they never did. We basically have MT and one band on our side . Jake's gonna round up the rebel groups. Apparently she is going crazy and banning all punk bands! "

'Jacob H. is helping you?" David said. "Okay, no reason to fight now. " He said. "In all honestly, Sara sent me. "

"Wait, can we see what you actually look like? You seem familiar. "

"I'm Dave Faber. Well, I was. Sara never calls me by my nickname. Just David. We never had a good kinda relationship." David said.

Fix Me handed the CD to Celeb Status. "Acadia, get the jeep pulled around here. We're going to have to get the guards out of there. I luckily planted a stun mine that won't affect anyone not concious. We need to find her headquarters and stop her. She is killing anyone who is a fan of Mt's daughter and son in the case of rebel forces growing stronger!"

The mine went off in Celeb Status's ears. "Get Say Anything playing. They'll remember everything and who captured them. "

A soft wind blew through, igniting a fire and causing a earthquake and the sun to come out. "The elements. They're back in alignment again. " Celeb Status said.

"We need to get the members out each. I'll be the one to explain to them. " Acadia said. "We need to tell Shallow and Playing Dead to get code R and W to a safe location. Code C is alright according to Fix Me's scans. Apparently understands everything."

A/N:

Does anyone know what albums Acadia, Fix Me, and Celeb Status's names are from?

I will include your name in a further chapter when names are revealed.

-Lexi


	3. Acadia's flashback

(Acadia's POV)

As I got out the small police radio we had with us, which was marked for our sector of the forces. We were Masterpiece. The biggest faction.

Our flag looked like tattered but we'd found old paint and painted a huge fix me sign on it . We placed it up on top of the roof of the secret place.

"Code MT!" I shouted into the radio. 'And I don't mean masterpiece theater. Come to the left side of the Uzenta forest. We found where they hid the members! The elements all seemed to converge on one spot. We have Jake on our side! He has been watching for us. Sara is not in power according to him. He said a new man came in the other day saying a code. We need to get Code R trained atleast. The Shadow will no longer cast over our new day! Fix Me found the cure to the slumber! "

Loud cheers were heard, but we weren't celebrating until the magical evil was defeated. The shade wold be gone and we would be returning to normal society.

Marianas was about to release an album which was never shipped when the shocking announcement hit the airwaves.

"Marianas Trench, the canadian band, has been hereby banned from performing. The whole band somehow failed to appear on tour for a few shows. Our new world leader , Sarah Andrews is saying this a bettter step towards man kind. All Marianas Trench CDs and Merchandise are to be destroyed. In other news , The whole band was missing . Their guitars were left scattered on the floor along with picks. A missing persons report has been applied for the entire band. " The radio DJ said. "We will be allowed to play one last Marianas Trench song. This is sad to report.. but the news just broke.. all of the bandmembers are presumed .. "

A single tear fell from my face as the announcement went through, and Say Anything started to play in the background of a megamix. We presumably lost the greatest Canadian rock band of the late 00's. We all cried our eyes out. My parents told me that they'/d make me like another band. I was forced to be a prep . Marianas Was my escape and I ran from home. I found a old

I was told different that day. It all lead to this day.

Jake was in normal clothing as we looked over maps in our new secret hideaway.

"So, we need to get to Vancouver, the main base where Sara was controlling from. She is in hiding following the new leader's rule. He went crazy and almost killed her. Andrew isn't her last name. "

I heard soft guitar strings. The old guitars.. that familiar melody. "I have been thinking. We need to change people's nicknames. We have Masterpiece, TSMG, and Secret forces in the same room. The Vancity faction has MT and CKAS forces so we need to get all forces to planes . Acadia1 and 321 jet are all ready. We need to repaint the logos. This could take months, year to get all planned. "

It was the next month. We didn't acknowledge birthdays. We just changed our ages after a couple months. "Okay , Vancity. Do you copy? "

"Copy MT. TSMG and CKAS transports are ready. Weaponary is in place. We will use magic if the bandmembers need to. We checked an old parchment we heisted from the hq of the new leader. He's the one targeting all punk bands. Apparently all of them's ancestors helped in capturing the magical evil. "

"Sara is Sara Ramsay. " A frantic Fix Me said. No one knew her real name or her family. I even forgot it after a while.

"But the woman's name is Sarah Andrews! You don't think that Sara would NOT target her own brother's band?" I said, furious with Fix Me for making the  
>assumption that Sara was Sarah.<p>

"No, Josh woke up and saw Sarah Andrews and kept mumbling something about that's my sister and why would she do that?" Fix Me said, her blue and black hair. Most of the girls had some strike of blue, deeper meant you were older, lighter meant you were newer. Fix Me had a blue-green. She was older, but younger. Her brother had died in the first raids. He was the last one to be called Vertigo. Vertigo was very important to us. He could climb walls. He looked like a younger version of Josh in most ways, and that's why we asked Vertigo and Fix Me When we found them one day..

_"Vertigo, right? " I asked the young blonde boy. He had familiar features, blue eyes, but with freckling over the nose like the black haired girl._

_"I'm Versi." He said. "I'm 20."_

_"Vertigo is your nickname. Your sister is Fix Me. " I said. "Both of you have freckles and blue eyes. Are you SURE your not related to the band?"_

_"Both of us are sure. Fix Me's 11, she won't understand much of what's going on. " Vertigo said, formerly Versi. I missed calling him Versi. Apparently he was born Cody Versia, but changed to Versi Cole once he was old enough. That was cool._

_It was the day we lost him caused us to retire his nickname. Sicker Things was working on a computer - he had excellent scientific skills so we could hack and find videos. We had to find the cure for when we found Marianas.. _

_Our goal at the time was to find Marianas Trench. We needed those four boys for some reason. It came to me in a dream. Vertigo died trying to find the cure. Fix Me self-tattooed the inscription, it was Say Anything's lyrics that would save the band. The debut hit they had._

"Well. If it isn't Acadia." Jacob said, tossing me a small pistol.

Let me tell you this. WE RARELY EVER USE WEAPONS. Some of us have fight training.

"Jake. Just cause we're related and half-siblings, does not mean you throw a pistol at me. Where's the rest of Hedley? I thought you guys were all working for head bitch!" I said, cussing for the first time in my life.

I rarely curse, because every time I do, Celeb Status, Fix Me, Shallow, Playing Dead, and Primetime seem to like to make a joke out of it.

I swear for our celebration if we ever win this I have a feeling it will be huge.

A world changing celebration.


	4. Sara's Captivity

(Sara's POV)

I glared at my captor, my hands tied. "You don't need to mess with my brother or his bandmates! They did NOTHING to you!" A faint spark zapped at him from my hands.

"Look, Sara. Your brother and his bandmates have powers, sweetheart. You need to understand that we're using you to bait them here. I'll exact my revenge and maybe let the other bands go."

"You can't target every Canadian rock band! You made me turn dark. " I said the locket I was wearing clinking against my neck.

"Your parents are gone, you have no reason to trust your brother. I don't think it was all his fault. Marianas is a enemy to me. Cause of the four who are in it, and they are the ones in their blood line to trigger the powers. MT06 , MT09 can't stop me. I'm too powerful. The guys have to fight ,even with all of the other canadian rock bands backing them, they won't be able to defeat me."

"Don't call me fucking sweetheart! I'm Sara Ramsay! you killed my husband! You ruined my brother's career! " I said.

"Shh , Sarah. : "

"Sara! not Sara-h! No H! " I shouted.

My captor left, and I got the radio out from underneath the bed and tapped into the MT06 and 09 frequencies. " I need help... he told me something about powers.. your not going to be able to fight.. he'll kill the guys.. that's what he toldl me.."

"Let me go Jayde NOW!" I said glaring at him.

* * *

><p>So, as you can see, Sara is actually a puppet for Jayde (he plays a major role later on)<p>

This story is actually complete after the 7th chapter.

-Lexi


End file.
